


Keeping you with me

by semicolonsandsimiles



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cell Phones, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonsandsimiles/pseuds/semicolonsandsimiles
Summary: Jordan swept the phone over from Declan’s side of the table to silence it. When she pressed the volume button, the screen lit up and showed a familiar image.------------A Jordeclan ficlet.
Relationships: Jordan/Declan Lynch
Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Keeping you with me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tinyarmedtrex on tumblr: “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Declan’s phone buzzed, again. Jordan recognized the pattern of incessant short vibrations; it was probably Matthew texting him a string of memes. 

That could go on for minutes at a time. She swept the phone over from Declan’s side of the table to silence it. When she pressed the volume button, the screen lit up and showed a familiar image: a brightly lit night cityscape, with impressions of speeding cars and bustling humanity.

She stared at it long enough for Declan to get back and inattentively grasp for his phone. He was already looking at Jordan, of course, so he realized immediately where the phone was.

“Silencing Matthew’s text flood,” Jordan said hastily. She didn’t hand the phone back right away. “Am I your lockscreen?”

Declan went red as he gently pulled the phone from her hand. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”


End file.
